No One Like You
by no-no-hana
Summary: Sakura decides to move on and find love in the Hyuuga heir nejisaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. But if I do, I will make Sasuke return to Konoha and confess his love for Sakura.

A/N: This is my first NejiSaku fic and it's pretty contradictory in my statement above. Anyways, please read and review… Dozo!

By the way, Sasuke and Sakura are both 18 and Neji's 19 already.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Sasuke has just finished his training in Otogakure. It's been six years since he has left Konoha. He really missed his village and most especially Sakura. She doesn't know but Sakura has developed his feelings for her. She thought that he doesn't care but it was hell seeing her cry, pleading for her to stay. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wanted to return badly. He shook his head. Just a little more time. He needs to kill Orochimaru and of course, Itachi. Nobody must stop him from fulfilling his plans and nobody must harm Sakura. He continued training but after a few minutes, was disrupted by Kabuto's knocking. He got pissed off.

"Gomen for intruding, Sasuke-sama. Orochimaru-sama's calling for you." Kabuto said.

Sasuke grumbled as he followed Kabuto.

xXx

Sakura has just finished her duty in the hospital. She began walking home. It's been six years and she hasn't forgotten Sasuke or her love for him. Many suitors tried but she dumped them. Sakura was walking in a street lined with cherry blossom trees. She remembered the night when Sasuke left. There are so many reasons why she should hate him but she couldn't. Sasuke doesn't care for him but she couldn't forget everything about him. She sat under a cherry blossom tree and stared up the sky. Neji saw her from afar. Neji has secretly loved Sakura. From the moment they had met in the chuunin exam, he fell for her. She was also the reason why Neji rejected Tenten when she confessed her feelings for him.

A/N: I 'm sorry for those who like NejiTen pairing.

Neji hated Sasuke. He was too foolish to let Sakura go. He was idiotic for he didn't care about Sakura. Neji wanted to kill Sasuke for hurting the fragile flower. Neji wanted to approach her but thought that she deserves a moment of thinking. Neji sighed and went home. The following morning, Neji woke up and headed to Tsunade's office to check for a mission. He knocked before opening the door. He was surprised to see Sakura there. Sakura greeted him. He asked for Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou had to go someplace. She said that it would be real quick." Sakura said.

Neji nodded. He turned towards the door.

"Wait, Neji-san. Tsuande-shishou gave you a mission." Sakura told him.

Sakura handed Neji an envelope where the mission is. Neji thanked Sakura and left. Sakura went to the hospital. She changed into her medic's uniform and began working. She finished an operation and went to the nurses' quarters to rest for a while. She saw the nurses giggling. She was puzzled.

"Sakura-san, someone gave you this." A nurse said.

Sakura saw a large, white and cuddly teddy bear. She was happy and at the same time confused. Who could've given her a bear like that? Tsunade returned and called Sakura to assist her in an operation. After her duty, she got the bear and went home smiling. Neji was, again, looking at Sakura from afar. He smiled upon seeing a smile on Sakura's face after many years.

"So, when do you plan on telling her how you really feel?" Neji heard Tenten say.

Neji was startled. Tenten smiled.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm over you. You better tell her how you truly feel." Tenten said.

"Everything has its time." Neji told her.

Sakura went into her room and cuddled the bear as she lay in her bed. She wondered who gave her that bear. She went in her veranda and looked at the starry sky.

**INNER SAKURA:**

Why do you still love someone far from you? Why wait for him when you know that he won't return?

Sakura sighed and leaned on the railings of her veranda.

xXx

Sasuke has decided on when to kill the Sound-nins. He smirked at this thought. Orochimaru asked why. Sasuke shook his head.

_Just wait Sakura… I'll be back in no time_

xXx

Sakura sneezed. She went back into her room fearing that he might catch a cold. The next day, Sakura went to Tsunade's office.

"Sakura, you have to go to a mission with Team Gai, ok?" Tsunade said.

Sakura asked why. Tenten smirked while Neji remained cool. Tsunade explained the mission. They have to escort a certain someone to Kirigakure. Assassinsmay come and try to kill him so they have to protect him.

"I haven't agreed on this mission yet." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you have been coped up in the hospital and in my office for six years. It's time you have a mission again." Tsunade told her.

"But…" Sakura protested.

"No buts, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade sternly said.

Sakura pouted. Neji turned away so as not to allow anyone to see him blush. After many buts' and no's, Sakura lost to Tsunade and prepared herself for the mission. Team Gai and Sakura met the client, and they began their mission. The mission was going well until shinobis came and tried to kill the client. Team Gai attacked the shinobis while Sakura stayed by the client's side. A shinobi ran past Tenten and was going to attack Sakura. Sakura got a kunai. Neji interfered and hit the shinobi.

"Neji, don't underestimate me. I can take care of myself." Sakura said.

A shinobi quickly appeared at the back of the guy. Sakura hit the shinobi and he flew twenty feet away. Sakura smiled at the dumbfounded client. Soon, the shinobis retreated. Sakura healed Team Gai. Neji apologized at Sakura. Sakura just smiled at him. Night came and they decided to camp. Tenten gathered firewood while Lee and Gai set the tents. Neji checked the area, making sure that there are no other people. Sakura set up genjutsus and traps. They gathered around the fire and ate dinner. After that, they all went to sleep, except Gai who'll watch over them. After two hours, Gai woke Neji who took Gai's place in guarding. Making sure that Gai has fallen asleep, Neji went closer to Sakura. He stared at Sakura for a while. He smiled and traced Sakura's face. Neji kissed Sakura's forehead and went back to guarding them. The next day, they all arranged their things and continued heading to Kirigakure. On the way, they have to go through a mine.

"Isn't there another way, Neji?" Gai asked.

Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the area for another path. He shook his head. There was no other choice but to go through the mine. As soon as they stepped inside, the shinobis from yesterday showed up and attacked team Gai.

"Gai-sensei, go ahead. I'll take care of this." Neji said.

Gai disagreed. A shinobi threw an explosive tag and caused debris to fall.

"Gai-sensei, hayaku!" Neji said.

Even if it's against his will, Gai left Neji with the others. Sakura stopped at the other end of the mine.

"I'll go help Neji." Sakura said and ran back inside.

Lee tried to stop Sakura but boulders blocked the entrance. Sakura searched for Neji. Neji has finished the last of the shinobis. He felt Sakura's chakra.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I can't just leave you." Sakura said.

Neji sighed. A large boulder was going to fall on Sakura. Neji pushed her. His foot was caught under the boulder. Neji cringed in pain. Sakura saw Neji. She put on her gloves and punched the boulder into pieces. Neji tried to stand up but his ankle was sprained. He fell over Sakura. They were both shocked, realizing that their lips were just inches away. Neji quickly sat up. Sakura healed Neji's ankle. Neji used his byakugan to see the right path. They walked to find the exit. Sakura hit the boulders so that they could pass. Neji told her that they should rest first. They sat on the cold, hard ground.

"Sakura, do you still love Sasuke?" Neji asked.

Sakura was surprised of what Neji asked her.

"Why? What does he have that other guys don't?" Neji questioned.

Sakura remained silent. Neji pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura was shocked. Neji was hugging her.

"Forget everything about him. I'm here. I'll love you… I'll take care of you…" Neji said sincerely.

Sakura was yet again, surprised.

"Ne…ji…" Sakura muttered.

A couple of hours later, the two continued to find their way out. They heard Lee's voice and followed it. Sakura hit the rocks and boulders until they finally came out. Lee hugged Sakura. Tenten sweatdropped. Gai yakked about the springtime of youth, bla, bla. They have managed to accompany the client to his house safe and sound. Team Gai headed back to Konoha. Neji and Sakura haven't spoken to each other yet. Sakura was pretty confused and Neji was too uncomfortable to start a conversation. They arrived back in Konoha and reported the mission to Tsunade. Sakura was going to the hospital for her duty when Neji grabbed her hand. He looked at her deep in her emerald green orbs. Sakura thought that she'd melt.

"Will you give me a chance?" Neji asked.

"I…I'll think about it…" Sakura said.

Neji let Sakura go and walked away. Sakura was still confused.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter.. XDD please review!! No flames, constructive criticism may be accepted.. XDD And please don't tell me that my story is too fast. I know... but no matter how I try to prolong it, I can't I'm sorry!! It's my weakness.. coz I'm a very straight to the point person.. Gomen!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review but please don't review that my story is too fast because no matter how I prolong it, I can't…XDD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters but if I own it, I'd make Sasuke confess his feelings for Sakura.

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Rays of sunshine illuminated through Sakura's window. Sakura opened her emerald green eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She suddenly remembered what Neji said. Sakura sighed. She prepared herself and then went to Tsunade's office. The Sabaku siblings were coming to Konoha and Tsunade told Sakura to accommodate them. Sakura nodded. As Sakura opened the door to leave, she saw Neji. Neji greeted her and let her pass. Sakura went to Konoha's gigantic gate and met the Sabaku siblings. Sakura avoided Gaara. He was one her suitors and well, she dumped him. He's too scary for her.

"So… how were you?" Temari asked.

"Not fine, I'm stuck." Sakura said.

Temari asked why and Sakura explained about Neji. Gaara raised a brow.

"Why would you give him a chance? Why didn't you give me a chance? You dumped me immediately…" Gaara muttered.

Kankurou elbowed him but Gaara's sands protected him. Sakura and Temari sweatdropped.

"Well, why not just move on? You'd be hurt more if you keep on waiting for him. Why not turn a new leaf over?" Temari adviced.

Sakura nodded. She thanked Temari. Temari was the only person who knows her darkest secrets. Sakura showed them the apartment they'll be staying at and immediately left. She went to the training grounds dbut someone was there first. It was Neji. She sat under a tree and watched him train.

"So why are you here? Did you miss me already?" Neji teased.

Sakura went red. Neji smirked. He sat beside Sakura.

"I've already thought..." Sakura started.

Neji looked at Sakura.

"…and decided to give you a chance." Sakura said.

Neji was so happy. He hugged Sakura.

"I'll make sure that you won't get hurt." Neji assured.

Sakura nodded and hugged Neji back. Neji walked Sakura home because it was getting late. They walked silently until they reached Sakura's house. Neji bade Sakura goodbye and turned away.

"Neji!" Sakura called back.

Neji quickly turned around. As he did, Sakura gave him a kiss on his lips. Neji smiled.

"Take care…"Sakura said.

Neji nodded and went home. Sakura went inside and into her room. She lay on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. She smiled and hugged the bear then she fell asleep.

xXx

Sasuke has just finished his killing spree. He even managed to kill Orochimaru. Of course, he wasn't able to finish them without gaining some bruises and wounds. He began heading to Konoha.

_Now, it's only Itachi. I'm going back to Konoha. First, propose to Sakura and have her bear my children then I'm going to request a mission to kill Itachi_

xXx

The following day, Sakura was awakened by knocks. She rubbed her eyes then went down. She opened the door and saw Neji holding a bouquet of red roses. She was surprised. Neji asked if Sakura had to go to the hospital. Sakura shook her head. Neji invited Sakura to go out with him. Sakura first prepared before they went out. .Naruto saw the two as they passed by Ichiraku's.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you with Neji? And why are you holding hands? And why do you seem sweet towards each other?" Naruto exclaimed.

A vein twitched in Neji's forehead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura said with a grin.

Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura was now Neji's girlfriend. Sakura bade Naruto goodbye.

"He's too noisy…" Neji complained.

"Well, that's Naruto. Even if he's noisy, he still manages to make me smile…" Sakura said.

Neji looked away.

"I want to be the only person that'll make you smile…" Neji muttered.

Sakura smiled and asked Neji to repeat what he said. Neji declined. Sakura pouted. Neji smiled.

"I said that I want to be the only person that'll make you smile." Neji said.

Sakura smiled again and gave Neji a peck on his cheek. They had a candlelight dinner and after that, Neji accompanied Sakura home.

"Sakura-koi, I'll introduce you to my clan sometime this week." Neji said.

Sakura nodded. Neji kissed Sakura goodnight and watched her as she went inside her house.

xXx

Still far from Konoha, Sasuke decided to rest. He changed the bandages of his wounds. He made a fire and warmed himself up. Memories of Team seven flashed before his eyes. Memories of Sakura made him want to reach Konoha soon.

xXx

The next day, Sakura prepared to go to the hospital. She changed into her medic outfit and went on to work. There are a couple of patients to treat so she started to work, to finish early.

"Tsunade-sama, did Team Gai go on a mission today?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade thought, and nodded.

"Doushite? Missed him already?" Tsunade teased.

Sakura blushed.

"Ack, Sakura! You're releasing too much chakra on the patient." Tsunade said.

The patient was now palpitating. Sakura reduced the chakra. Tsunade smirked. After the operations, Sakura went to the nurses' quarters. She found Neji lying on the couch. Sakura smiled and approached him. Sakura sat in front of him.

"I thought you have a mission." Sakura said.

Neji nodded.

"I finished it early so I could see you." Neji told her.

Sakura blushed. Neji grabbed Sakura by her waist and pulled her on top of him. Sakura went even redder. Shizune came in and cleared her throat.

"There are a couple of vacant rooms in this floor, just in case you want some privacy." Shizune teased.

Sakura quickly stood up with a blush. Shizune smirked then left. Neji cuddled her in his arms.

"I'll introduce you later to my clan." Neji said.

Sakura nodded and smiled. Sakura was called to the operating room again. She kissed Neji then left. Neji roamed around Konoha to find Sakura the perfect gift. He passed by a dumpling shop and overheard shinobis talking.

"Genma reported to Tsunade that Sasuke was spotted outside Sound." One said.

"Really? I guess he'll be returning to Konoha after all…" another one said.

Neji couldn't accept it. If Sasuke returns, there might be a possibility that Sakura would fall for him again. Neji cursed and went to Tsunade's office. He knocked then went inside the room. He saw Tsunade and Sakura talking.

"Tsunade-sama, I would llike to talk to you in private." Neji said.

Tsunade agreed and asked Sakura to leave. Sakura gave Neji a confused look but she left anyway. Making sure that Sakura wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, Neji started to talk.

"Is it true that the Uchiha traitor was spotted outside Sound?" Neji asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"And what if he returns here?" Neji asked again.

"All his cases against Konoha will be scratched because he was able to kill Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

Neji cursed. He thanked Tsunade then left. Neji saw Sakura under a cherry blossom tree. He smiled then sat beside her. Sakura asked about his conversation with Tsunade. Neji just shook his head. Sakura pouted.

"What if Sasuke returns to Konoha?" Neji questioned.

Sakura didn't answer immediately. Neji frowned. Sakura cupped Neji's face and made him look at her.

"I love you and I'm never going to leave you." Sakura said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Neji smiled and kissed Sakura. Later that day, Neji and Sakura went to the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata greeted Sakura. Neji introduced Sakura to his uncle and announced to everybody their relationship. They all liked Sakura and suggested that they get engaged immediately. Neji asked Sakura. Sakura agreed with a blush. Neji knelt down and took out a case. He opened it and revealed a ring, studded with pink diamonds. Sakura blushed and held out her hand. Neji put the ring around Sakura's finger. Sakura hugged Neji. Neji and Sakura were officially engaged.

xXx

Genma tied chakra ropes around Sasuke to make sure he wouldn't escape. They then headed to Konoha.

"You don't have to tie me. I won't escape." Sasuke said, a bit irritated.

Genma didn't heed his words nor say anything. He got his senbon out and bit it. Sasuke rolled his eyes. But at long last, he is going back to Konoha. He'll be able to fulfill his plans.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: Please… pretty please review… XD no flames.. just constructive criticism.. XDD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After quite some time, I've finally updated. Thanks to those who reviewed!! Please keep on reading and reviewing my stories!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

CHAPTER 3:

Sakura woke up. She felt arms around her waist. She turned around and saw Neji sleeping beside her. Sakura panicked. Neji opened his silver eyes and saw Sakura panicking. Neji asked what's wrong.

"Did… did something happen to us last night?" Sakura asked.

Neji smiled and shook his head.

"You're simply irresistible but I plan not to touch you just yet. Besides, we're not even naked." Neji said.

Sakura sighed in relief. Sakura sat up while Neji remained lying on the bed, his eyes slowly closing. Sakura smiled and brushed her hand against Neji's cheek. A knock was heard and Hinata came in. She saw the two on the bed. She quickly got out.

"Hinata-chan, you can come in! We're not doing anything…." Sakura said.

"Otosan's calling Neji-san…" Hinata cried from outside.

Then they heard Hinata run away. Neji sat up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Sakura looked around Neji's room. She saw a small notebook on Neji's study table. It looked like Neji's diary. Sakura knew that reading others' diary is bad but she was interested on what her lover's thoughts are. She began to scan the page. She stopped in a page where she saw a picture of her. Sakura began to read the entry:

_February 29, 2008_

_I was on my way home when I saw her sitting under a Sakura tree. With the cherry blossom petals falling, the moon illuminating her face and the breeze blowing her hair, she looked like a goddess. But as always, she was crying again. I wanted to approach her and comfort her. I wanted to tell her how I really fell but I can't. I still have to wait for the right moment. Stupid Uchiha doesn't know what he's missing. Sakura was totally pretty! Her eyes, her hair, her lips… she was perfect. I swear when I see the Uchiha, __**I'm going to beat him to death!**_

Sakura smiled at Neji's entry. She turned the page and saw a picture of a cloud, symbolizing a dream.

_March 1, 2008_

_I had a dream… It was an e--_

Neji grabbed his diary with a blush. Sakura apologized, and then blushed. Her boyfriend was just wearing a towel and his loose hair was dripping wet.

"I…I'll wait outside so you can get dressed." Sakura said.

xXx

Sasuke was standing in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade asked him about his killings in Sound. After confirming that it was Sasuke that killed Orochimaru, Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are dismissed from all the cases you committed against Konoha. You may go back to your house and start a mission tomorrow." Tsunade said.

Sasuke smirked and went out to find Konoha. As he stepped outside the Hokage's tower, he saw Naruto.

"Dobe, how have you been?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

"TEME!! You're back!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke hit Naruto's head to shush him. Naruto groaned in pain. Sasuke asked where Sakura was. Naruto asked why.

"I have to tell her that… just tell me where she is." Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged and told Sasuke that Sakura might be training. He then headed to Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke grumbled. As he took a turn, he bumped into Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried as she jumped on his back.

Sasuke cursed and rudely told her to get off. He asked them if they know where Sakura is.

"She's with Ne-- " Tenten started.

Ino shushed and asked Sasuke why. Sasuke got pissed off.

"You're going to tell me where Sakura is…" Sasuke said.

xXx

Sakura and Neji were in the training grounds, having a picnic. Sakura grabbed the piece that Neji was going to get and ate it.

"That's mine!!" Neji said.

Sakura laughed and ran. Neji chased her. Neji was able to catch up with Sakura. He grabbed her and whirled her around. They both laughed.

"I love you…" Neji said.

Sakura smiled and gave Neji a kiss on his lips. As soon as they both drew back, Neji threw a kunai to the tree. Sakura was surprised. Neji looked coldly at Sasuke. Sakura was yet again surprised to see Sasuke.

"Sakura, what are you doing with him?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Neji.

"It's none of your business, Sakura c'mon." Neji said.

"Back off, Hyuuga…" Sasuke sternly told him.

Neji was pissed. He stood on his fighting stance. Sasuke smirked and prepared to fight, too.

"Neji… I think it's unnecessary to fight…" Sakura said, feeling a bit worried.

"I'll just teach this bastard a lesson for hurting you." Neji told him.

The fight then started. Sakura sighed and sat under the shade of a tree. She was worried for the two.

"Jyuuken!"

Sasuke quickly dodged.

"Katon, Goukakkyou no Jutsu!"

Neji whirled around to avoid the fire.

"Why the hell did you return?" Neji asked as he hit a chakra channel.

"I will marry Sakura and restore my clan." Sasuke answered and kicked Neji.

Neji prepared his new jutsu while Sasuke took his sword out from its sheath. Sakura was surprised. The two guys are really going to kill each other.

"Neji!" Sakura cried.

Just as Sasuke was about to stab Neji, Kakashi popped out between the two. Kakashi greeted the three.

"Gomen, but we have to go…" Sakura said.

Sakura and Neji left. Sasuke cursed. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"What's with the sudden change? Three years ago, you're annoyed at Sakura and now, you're chasing after her." Kakashi said.

Sasuke just glares at Kakashi then went to his house. He couldn't believe that _his_ Sakura has replaced him with that Hyuuga bastard. He hated Neji for taking the _only _person he _cherishes_. He would do anything to have Sakura back in _his _arms. Sasuke slammed the door and hit the wall.

xXx

Neji was sitting on the edge of his bed, still pissed off. Sakura sighed and smiled. She knelt on the bed, behind Neji. She wrapped her arms around Neji's neck.

"You still pissed off?" Sakura asked.

"Hn…"

Sakura poked Neji's cheek. Neji was pissed off again. He doesn't like being poked. Sakura pouted. Neji looked away.

"Won't you smile?" Sakura asked again.

Neji didn't reply. Sakura grumbled and forcefully made Neji look at her.

"Haruno Sa—" Neji said but was cut off by Sakura's kiss.

Neji rolled his eyes and kissed Sakura back. Sakura cut off their kiss and saw Neji smiling.

"Gets me everytime." Neji said.

Sakura grinned and jumped on Neji. Hinata knocked and entered the room, seeing Sakura on top of Neji. Hinata went back outside.

"I… I just w-wanted to tell y-you that d-dinner's ready." Hinata stuttered, then ran away.

Sakura sweatdropped. She stood and left the room. Neji smiled and followed her out.

xXX

Neji accompanied Sakura to the hospital. Sakura asked if Neji's going on a mission. Neji nodded. Sakura told him to be careful. Neji smiled and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"I'll tell Naruto to watch over you." Neji said.

"Neji… there's no need." Sakura told him.

"But I want you to be safe and away from that stupid Uchiha." Neji said.

Sakura sighed. Neji bade goodbye and went his way. Sakura changed into her medic uniform and started to treat and check on her patients. She started to miss Neji already. She finished her duty and left the hospital. She took a turn and bumped into Sasuke. She quickly stood up.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

Sakura tried to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her hand. He looked deep into Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked away.

_Damn enticing eyes_

"Sakura, no, look at me. Tell me you don't love me…" Sasuke said.

Sakura gulped and mustered up her courage. She looked at Sasuke straight in his eyes.

"I don't love you Sasuke, gomen." Sakura said.

Sakura ran away. Sasuke hit the wall. Never in his life has he felt upset, angry and hurt. All his plans in restoring his clan were ruined.

_I won't give up just yet. She will be mine_

It started to rain and Sasuke decided to go home. Lurking behind the shadows was Itachi. He smirked.

_What do you know… Two in one… The Jinchuuriki and otouto…_

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Third chapter's finished. Please review! And happy birthday to Haruno Sakura.. yey!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sakura was awakened by Neji's kiss. She opened her emerald eyed and smiled at Neji. Neji laid down beside her.

"Have you just finished your mission?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded. Neji's eyes were slowly drooping. Sakura smiled and kissed Neji's cheek. She stood up and changed into her red suit. Sakura didn't have a mission or duty in the hospital so she decided to stay and watch Neji sleep. She took her sketchpad out and began to draw Neji. It was Sai who taught her how to draw and she learned quickly. Within a few minutes, she finished her drawing. She decided to transfer it into painting. She went out to buy a canvass. She looked for Sai. She needed someone who's an expert when it comes to art. She found him and asked about the different colors and different kinds of brushes. Sai accompanied Sakura to bookstores and in no time, Sakura bought all that she needed. Sakura thanked Sai. Sai gave her his infamous smile. Sakura then went back to the Hyuuga mansion. She entered their room and Neji was still sleeping. She smiled then started to paint. Neji woke up then groaned. He sat up and saw Sakura painting.

"I didn't know that you could paint." Neji said.

Sakura smiled and showed Neji his painting.

"Wow, sugoi!" Neji complimented.

Sakura smiled again. Neji approached Sakura.

"But it lacks something." Neji told her.

Sakura was dumbfounded. Everything was already there, from the shadows to the lightings, every detail was there. Neji reached for a paintbrush and dipped it in a sky blue paint. He smirked and put paint on Sakura's cheek.

"NEJI!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Neji ran out of the room laughing.

"When I catch you, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Sakura cried.

Sakura grabbed her paint and chased Neji. Hinata and Hiashi were training and were disrupted when Neji ran in between them, followed by Sakura. Hiashi sighed. Neji bumped into Hanabi as he took a turn.

"Hanabi-sama, gomen!" Neji apologized.

Hanabi nodded. She took another step and was bumped by Sakura this time.

"Hanabi-chan, I'm sorry!" Sakura said.

They continued their chase but Neji suddenly disappeared. Sakura grumbled and searched all of Konoha. She went to their favorite cherry blossom tree to check if Neji's there. She found no one and just sat under the tree. She was pretty tired. After a couple of minutes, Neji finally showed up. Neji asked if she was mad then apologized. Sakura looked away. Neji apologized over and over. Sakura placed a finger over Neji's lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sakura said.

Neji smirked. Neji was about to kiss Sakura when she touched his face with her paint soaked hands. Sakura laughed. Neji cursed. His cheeks were a bright pink.

"I love you." Sakura said.

Neji kissed Sakura's forehead and the two lovers headed home. While passing Ichiraku, Naruto saw Neji's cheeks and cracked up. A vein twitched on Neji's forehead. Sakura hit Naruto's head. Neji smirked.

"It's not that bad." Sakura said.

"It's not that bad?! My cheeks are pink and they form the shape of your hand!" Neji told her.

Sakura pouted. Neji pushed Sakura's forehead. The two continued on their way home. More people saw Neji and laughed and more veins popped out. Finally, they were able to reach home. Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata were happily sipping afternoon tea. They all saw Neji and spat the tea out. Hiashi and Hinata chuckled while Hanabi was laughing so hard. Sakura pushed Neji inside. Neji quickly dashed to the bathroom and washed the paint off. Sakura sat on the bed and smiled to herself. She was so sure that she loves Neji and she wouldn't allow anyone to break them apart.

xXx

Neji and Sakura were in Tsunade's office.

"Sakura, hospital. Neji, I have an A-rank mission for you." Tsunade said.

Sakura gave Neji a worried look. A –rank again? A-rank missions mean being away from Neji for a long time. Sakura arrived at the hospital and sadly changed in her medic uniform then she checked her patients. Shizune called her and told her that Nejis' looking for her. Sakura thanked Shizune and went to her office. Neji greeted Sakura with a kiss. Sakura asked Neji why he was not doing his mission.

"I want to see and kiss you before I go. I'll be gone for a month, please take care of yourself." Neji said.

Sakura sadly nodded. Neji cupped Sakura's face.

"Smile for me." Neji requested.

Sakura smiled and Neji smiled, too. Neji kissed Sakura, bade goodbye then disappeared. Sakura went back on doing her duties. She did operations, healed simple wounds, checked vital signs and finally, her duty was over. She had dinner with her co-nurses then afterwards, she headed to their favorite cherry blossom tree. She stopped as she saw someone sitting on one of the tree's branches. Unfortunately, it was Sasuke. She decided to back away slowly.

"What's the rush?" Sasuke asked without even turning his head.

Sakura cursed. Sasuke quickly appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura jumped in surprise.

"So where's your boyfriend? Has he decided to leave you?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura slapped Sasuke's cheek.

"Neji isn't the type of person who leaves me lying unconscious on a bench one night." Sakura said.

Sakura turned her back and started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Gomen, I'm sorry for leaving you, for hurting you. Give me one more chance and I swear that I'm not gonna hurt you again." Sasuke said.

Sasuke hugged Sakura tighter. He pleaded Sakura to forget Neji. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. She pushed Sasuke away. She did hand seals then disappeared. Sakura reappeared in her room in the Hyuuga's manor. She cried on her pillow. She was so much confused. She loves Neji but she's afraid that her feelings for Sasuke are resurfacing again.

_Why did you say those words? Why did you want me back? You're so, so stupid Sasuke_

Neji sneezed. He sniffed and went closer to the bonfire. He needed to finish the mission already. He missed Sakura so much. Besides, Sasuke might make a move on Sakura, taking advantage of his absence.

The following day, Sakura went to Tsunade's office. She saw Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. Naruto greeted Sakura. She smiled in reply. Tsunade asked Sakura to arrange some documents on her table. Sakura nodded. As she was arranging the documents, Tsunade was telling the three guys their mission. Sakura finished and Tsunade told Sakura to give the documents to Anko. Sakura nodded. She left the office together with the guys.

"Hey ugly, why the long face?" Sai asked.

Sakura raised a brow. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, Neji will finish his mission and return here safely." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled. She bade the three goodbye then took a turn.

"You really think that the Hyuuga and Sakura go together?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Of course! Neji showed that he truly loves Sakura!" Naruto said.

Sai nodded in agreement.

Sakura found Anko in the dumpling shop and gave her the documents about the Chuunin exam. Anko thanked Sakura. Sakura smiled and went back to Tsunade's office. Tsunade was too busy reading and signing documents so she couldn't train with Sakura. She just told Sakura to train alone. Sakura nodded and proceeded to the training grounds. She saw Kakashi there. He greeted her.

"You're reading that again?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"But it's really good!" Kakashi reasoned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask then stood up. He messed Sakura's hair before disappearing. Sakura smiled. She really missed their former teacher. They were not his students anymore and seeing him brings back memories. She wore her gloved then began to train. In the middle of her training, she heard a rustling sound. She grabbed a kunai and quickly threw towards the bushes. She got another kunai and looked behind the bush. She only saw a very frightened squirrel. She sighed and apologized to the squirrel. She, then, decided to pack up and go home.

"Not now, Kisame" Itachi said.

Kisame growled.

"Deidara and Sasori had already captured their Jinchuuriki. Unfortunately, Sasori died. I now that you hate losing." Kisame said.

"A little more time…" Itachi sternly told him.

Kisame just watched Sakura walk away. Sakura returned to the Hyuuga mansion. She greeted Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. They had dinner together and afterwards, Sakura went to her room. Sakura found a bouquet of red roses on her study table. Sakura wondered who could've given her the flowers. It couldn't have been Neji because it has just been a day since he left on a mission and it's impossible to finish an A-rank mission within a day.

"Liked the flowers?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was startled. She saw Sasuke sitting on the window sill. Sakura rudely asked what Sasuke was doing there. Sasuke quickly appeared in front of Sakura and pinned her on the wall. Sakura gasped.

A/N: I think I'll stop the chapter here. XDD Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gyaa!! Finally I'm updating. XDD Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the nice reviews. Keep reviewing okay?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters. BUT if ever I do, I certainly won't let Itachi die.

CHAPTER 5:

Sakura squirmed and struggled but Sasuke's grip was too strong. Sakura tried to scream but Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. Sakura felt weak and started to cry. Sasuke let Sakura go. Sakura faltered to the ground, sobbing. Sasuke knelt in front of her and apologized. Sasuke brushed her tears away.

"Just leave me alone."Sakura told him.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead and left. Sakura grabbed the bouquet of roses and stuffed it in the trash bin. Sakura cursed then lay on the bed. She hugged her bear and eventually slept. The following morning, Sakura woke up with swollen eyes. She groaned and washed up. She took a quick bath and went to Tsunade's office. She and Tsunade trained. Tsunade noticed that Sakura was improving and that she's gotten really strong. She complimented Sakura. After a couple of minutes, Shizune appeared and called Tsunade. She was going to have a meeting with the elders. Tsunade told Sakura that she could train some more alone or rest at home. Sakura bade goodbye to her master and went to Ichiraku's. Naruto greeted Sakura and asked why she was there.

"I just finished training with Tsunade-shishou and I don't have any duty in the hospital. It's still early to go home so I thought that I'd pass by to chat with you." Sakura said.

Naruto slurped his noodles and asked Sakura what she wanted to talk about. Sakura thought if it would be okay to tell Naruto about last night. She decided that it was okay but as soon as she started speaking, Sasuke came. Sakura shut her mouth.Sasuke smirked. Naruto asked Sakura to repeat what she said. Sakura told Naruto that it was nothing. Sakura grumbled and stood up. Sasuke grabbed her hand and ordered two bowls of ramen. Sasuke pulled Sakura towards the chair. Naruto was confused. He was confused why Sakura's ignoring Sasuke and why Sasuke's ordering ramen. Sasuke demanded Sakura to tell him the reason she ended up with Neji.

"Simply because I got tired of waiting for you. It's been two and a half fuckin' years. You treated me so cold and you always think that I annoy you. How the hell was I supposed to know that you felt the same way like I did?" Sakura said.

Naruto paid then left the shop to let Sasuke and Sakura talk confidentially. Sasuke apologized and gave Sakura a cute look.

"I've already told you that your apology won't change anything! And what's up with that cute look? If you think I'd scream and run after you, you're wrong." Sakura told him.

Sakura finished her bowl of ramen and walked out of the ramen shop quickly before Sasuke could grab her again. Sasuke cursed and paid for the ramen. Sasuke left the ramen shop and looked for something that Sakura might like. Sasuke bumped into Sai and asked Sai about Sakura. Sai shrugged.

"I do not anything about the ugly hag or whatever she likes."Sai said.

Sasuke took Sai by his collar and threatened that if says anything like that about Sakura again, he's certain to kill him. Sai just gave Sasuke his fake smile. He grabbed Sasuke and threw him before walking away. Sasuke cursed. He went to Ino's flower shop next. Sasuke asked Ino the things that Sakura likes. Ino refused to tell. Sasuke rolled his eyes and promised Ino that he'll take her out. Ino immediately spilled the stuffs that Sakura liked.

"But it would be cute if you take Sakura to a candle light dinner. It's every girl's dream." Ino said.

Sasuke left the shop without even thanking Ino. Ino pouted. She was not expecting that Sasuke would truly go out with her. She just shrugged and continued arranging the flowers. Sasuke found Sakura sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke invited her for dinner. Sakura declined but still, Sasuke insisted.

"Sasuke, I said no! If you continue to insist, I'm going to hit you." Sakura threatened.

"Well, if you don't agree then I'll have to continue insisting you to be my girlfriend." Sasuke said.

Sakura growled. When had Sasuke become so persistent? She coldly stared at Sasuke. She clenched her fists tightly that her bones cracked.

"Fine!" Sakura finally agreed.

Sasuke smirked. He told Sakura that he'd be fetching her in the Hyuuga's mansion at exactly seven p.m. Sakura strongly disagreed.

"Hiashi-sama will get really angry when he finds out that I'm… going out with you." Sakura told him.

"Fine, then I'll wait for you outside the mansion." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. Sasuke smiled and walked away. Sakura grumbled as she went home. She jumped on her bed and buried her face on the pillow. She wished that Neji was home so that he could drive Sasuke away. Without Neji, her childish feelings towards Sasuke might come back. Sakura's inner self told her to get out of her thoughts and prepare for her dinner with Sasuke. Sakura searched for something to wear. She took out a sleeveless black dress that Neji would've loved to see. Sakura cursed. Sasuke better bug off after their dinner. Sakura took a shower then dressed up. She cautiously went out but Hanabi saw her. She asked where Sakura was headed to and why she's dressed like that.

"Uhh... I'm going to have a… dinner with the Hokage and other higher ranking shinobis." Sakura lied.

Hanabi believed her and then went to her room. Sakura sighed and went outside. She found Sasuke leaning on a tree, waiting.

"You look lovely tonight." Sasuke complimented.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. Sasuke smiled and the two went to the restaurant. Sasuke pulled a chair out for Sakura to sit on. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke called the waiter and they both ordered food. As Sakura was eating, she noticed Sasuke staring at her.

"Please stop gaping at me." Sakura requested.

Sasuke apologized.

"I can't help but stare at your beauty." Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Now, promise me that after this dinner, you won't bother me anymore." Sakura told him.

Sasuke rested his head on his hand and said no with a smirk. Sakura raised a brow. Sasuke began telling her how he needs her and that he would die without her by his side. He also told her that he wanted her to be his wife and the bearer of the Uchiha heir.

"Why are you so stubborn? I already said no, Sasuke." Sakura told him.

Sasuke just looked at her with his enticing onyx eyes. Sakura looked away and muttered a curse.

_ Why do his eyes always look alluring?_

They finished dinner and Sasuke accompanied Sakura back to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Good night, Sakura." Sasuke bade.

Before Sakura could turn her back from Sasuke, Sasuke stole a kiss and immediately disappeared so as to avoid getting hit by Sakura. Sakura scowled. She silently crept inside and went to her bedroom. She took a shower and went to her veranda. A shooting star passed by and Sakura wished that Neji would come home unscathed.

xXx

Three weeks passed and Neji hasn't returned yet. And in that three weeks time, the chuunin exam took place. Sasuke and Naruto joined and they were successful on being chuunins. The teens decided to celebrate the two's success by having a party in a bar. Jounins would be invited, too. But Sakura refused to go. Naruto was insisting for her to come.

"Naruto, I have much paperwork to do." Sakura lied.

"Sakura-chan, I already asked permission from Tsunade-sama and she said yes." Naruto said.

Sakura still declined. Naruto gave Sakura his puppy dog eyes, which he knew Sakura wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine, I'll go to that goddamn party." Sakura finally said.

Naruto jumped and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura decided to go home and prepare. Sakura passed by Konoha's gate to see if Neji has already arrived. Seeing no one, she continued trudging home. Sakura saw Hinata getting ready. Sakura smiled. Hinata has finally left her shell. She and Naruto were currently dating. Sakura rummaged through her closet and found a red tank top and a mini skirt. She put light make up on and arranged her now long hair in a pony tail. She wore her boots and looked at herself in front of the mirror. She rolled her eyes. Sakura grabbed her sling bag and waited for Hinata to finish. 

Together, they went into the bar. When they arrived, there were many people already. They spotted Naruto and approached him.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Sasuke said behind her.

Sakura cursed. She really couldn't help but blush. Sakura sat beside HInata. There were loud music, dancing and drinking. Even Naruto, who swore not to drink until he's twenty, helped himself with two bottles of sake. Sakura was challenged by Ino in a drinking contest. Sakura immediately agreed. Kakashi sighed, thinking that Tsunade had influenced Sakura badly. The drinking contest began. Ino gave up on her fifth bottle.

"Gave up already, hic, Ino-pig, hic?" Sakura asked.

Naruto tried stopping Sakura from drinking. Sakura just ignored him. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to the dance floor. Sasuke requested the DJ to switch the music into a slow one. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled at her and told her various sweet words. After dancing, the two returned to their seats and rested. Sakura ordered a fruit cocktail.

"Sasuke, you do realize that Sakura's drunk and you're taking advantage of her situation." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and sipped sake. Kakashi told him that Sakura or Neji might kill him.

"Fine then, I'll take her home." Sasuke said.

Sasuke held Sakura on her waist and led her out of the bar. Sakura was tipsy and couldn't walk properly. Sasuke smirked and carried Sakura, bridal style. They were near the Hyuuga mansion when rain poured.

"Thanks for, hic, accompanying me, hic, home." Sakura said.

"Won't I at least get some kind of reward?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura faced Sasuke, tiptoed and kissed him. Sakura then went inside.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and was hit hardly on the face by Neji. He saw Sakura kiss Sasuke and was really outraged.

"How dare you take advantage of my girlfriend?" Neji asked.

Sasuke stood up and hit Neji back.

"Well, how dare you take Sakura from me?" Sasuke retorted back.

The Hyuuga and the Uchiha fought against each other.

"Sakura was never yours therefore; I didn't take her from you." Neji snapped.

Naruto and Hinata were walking home together and they saw the fight between Sasuke and Neji. Naruto immediately went in between them. Sasuke looked at Neji coldly. Sasuke turned around and headed home. Neji and Hinata went inside the mansion.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Tada! It's done! Please give me pleasant reviews!! Anyone who leaves reviews gets a choco chip cookie!! XDD


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters but if ever I did, then I would've let Itachi live.

CHAPTER 6:

Sakura woke up with a terrible headache. She felt dizzy, and then dashed to the bathroom to throw up. Sakura growled. She brushed her teeth and thought that she had learned not only Tsunade's strength and medical abilities but also her drinking habits. Sakura sighed and went out of the bathroom.

"Hey there, beautiful." Neji greeted.

Sakura was surprised. Neji's home! Sakura jumped on Neji and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" Sakura said.

"Me, too." Neji replied with a smile.

Neji told Sakura about his mission. Sakura was relieved that Neji was unharmed.Neji left the room for a while and when he came back, he was carrying a breakfast tray.

"You made this?" Sakura asked.

"No, I made the servant make this." Neji said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Neji smiled. Sakura got a toast and munched on it. Neji brought up the topic about last night's party.

"Oh… well we had a party last night because Naruto and Sasuke had already became chuunins." Sakura said.

Neji asked about her drinking session.

"Ino-pig challenged me and I accepted. I guess I got drunk since I can't remember anything after the drinking contest." Sakura told him.

Sakura finished her toast and drank her orange juice.

"I saw you kiss Sasuke." Neji said.

Sakura choked on her juice and was wide-eyed. Neji smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"You were drunk and didn't know what you were doing." Neji told her.

Sakura smiled. She was so happy that Neji was the most understanding of all lovers. Sakura glanced at the clock and quickly gobbled her food. It was already ten in the morning and she was supposed to go to Tsunade's office two hourse ago. She grabbed her towel and quickly took a shower. She stuffed her things in her bag and tied her hitai-ate. Neji chuckled as he watched her girlfriend panic. Sakura hit Neji playfully. Neji accompanied Sakura to the Hokage's tower since he's going to report his mission. Tsunade scolded Sakura for being late. Neji gave his report, then left the office. Sakura was told to go to the hospital and arrange medical records. Sakura nodded and immediately went to the hospital.

xXx

Neji was training at their backyard. Hanabi watched Neji as he trained. Neji decided to rest for a while. He sat beside Hanabi.

"Did you know that Sakura went out for dinner with Uchiha Sasuke while you're gone?" Hanabi asked.

Neji raised a brow.

"Really?" Neji questioned.

Hanabi nodded.m

"I'll just go out Hanabi-sama.." Neji said.

"Uh-oh…" Hanabi muttered.

Neji went out to find Sasuke. He found Sasuke training in the forest near the Uchiha district. Sasuke immediately sensed Neji's chakra.

Neji quickly attacked Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the kunai with his sword of Kusanagi. Neji jumped back and threw explosive tags. There was smoke and Neji went through it. Neji has long activated his Byakuugan and he used his Hakke Kuushou. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Neji was trying to temporarily paralyze Sasuke by hitting the correct chakra channels but Sasuke kept on dodging. Neji was more pissed off.

"Why are you so persistent on getting Sakura? You left her lying on a bench. You shattered her heart. You don't want her so better fuck off." Neji said.

"I want to correct the things I've done to her. I will restore my clan with her." Sasuke told him.

Neji gritted his teeth. He told Sasuke that his only purpose of Sakura is restoring the Uchiha clan. Sasuke made a gash on Neji's arm and told him that using her was a lie. Sasuke gave Neij more gashes.

"You can't possibly defeat me." Sasuke said.

Neji snarled. It was true that Sasuke had become stronger and more powerful than him, but he was not going to lose to him.

"Neji!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura was passing by and saw the two fighting. Sakura immediately went to Neji. She saw the severe wound Neji received from Sasuke's sword. Sakura threw Sasuke a death glare. She began healing Neji's wounds. Sasuke watched Sakura heal Neji.

_I'm supposed to be the one Sakura's caring for. I'm supposed to be the one receiving her love_

Sasuke tightened his grip on his sword. He put the sword back in its sheath. Sasuke walked away. Sakura and Neji headed to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Why do both of you keep fighting each other?" Sakura complained as she sat on the bed.

"'Cause I don't like him getting close to you." Neji answered.

Sakura sighed.

"Neji, we're Team Kakashi, it's impossible for him not to get close to me." Sakura told him.

Neji sat on the other side of the bed. Sakura walked to Neji. She cupped his face and looked deep into his silver eyes.

"You know that I love you and won't ever leave you and replace you with Sasuke, right?" Sakura said.

Neji smiled and kissed Sakura. The two heard knocks and Hinata opened the door.

"Sakura-san, Shizune-san came over and told me to tell you that there was an emergency in the hospital." Hinata said.

Sakura thanked Hinata. Neji told Sakura that he'll accompany her to the hospital. Sakura disagreed. She told him that he needed to rest and to restore the chakra he lost from his fight with Sasuke. Neji pouted. Sakura smiled and hugged Neji. Neji smiled back. Sakura bade goodbye and went her way. She quickly put on her lab gown as she arrived in the hospital. She went to the emergency room and worked her magic. After an hour or so, the patient was okay. The other nurses praised and congratulated Sakura.

"Sakura, can you fill in for a nurse? She's sick and we really, really need you." Shizune said.

Sakura agreed. She ran check-ups, treated patients and did operations. It was about dawn when she finished. She changed her clothes then began heading home. She was passing by the cherry blossomy place when she heard a rustling sound. As she turned around, she came face to face with _the_ Uchiha Itachi. Before she can take her emerald orbs from crimson ones, Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura lost consciousness and Itachi headed to the boundaries of Konoha where Kisame was waiting.

xXx

It was high noon and Neji was beginning to worry about Sakura. He walked to and fro in his room. He decided to check on her in the hospital. One nurse told him that she went home before sunrise. Neji got really worried. Neji headed to the Hokage's tower. Neji knocked on the door and Tsunade permitted him to come in. Neji asked about Sakura. Tsunade told him that she didn't call for her. Neji cursed. He was now worried to death. Just as he was about to get out, he and Tsunade heard a loud POOF! And they saw ANBUs.

"Hokage-sama, we saw two Akatsuki members in the borders of the Fire Country. We tried to stop them but they knocked us off. One member told us that they need Naruto in place of… your apprentice." The ANBU reported.

Both Tsunade and Neji were surprised. Tsunade dismissed the ANBUS. Neji immediately requested for a mission. Tsunade disagreed and Neji protested.

"It's a no! We don't even know where they're headed for. We have to collect information." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya suddenly appeared. He announced that Itachi kidnapped Sakura and he knows their exact location. Neji smirked. Tsunade called for Yamato and Sai. Tsunade assigned them the mission of getting Sakura back. Yamato and Sai set off with Neji.

"I didn't think that Itachi's this desperate." Yamato said.

Sai agreed. Neji clenched his fists. He loathed all Uchihas.

xXx

"Why the hell did you leave me behind?!" Naruto and Sasuke both exclaimed.

"It's Sakura in trouble and she's my best friend and I have to be there to save her!" Naruto complaine.

Tsunade called for Shikamaru and he dragged Sasuke and the still complaining Naruto. Tsunade rested her chin on the back of her hands and prayed for the success of the mission.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and its characters, not me.

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating soon!!I've been busy. It was my midterms in college and I had to put that first before updating!!

Chapter 7:

Sakura woke up and felt weak. Sakura's body was bound in chakra ropes that were draining her chakra. Sakura cursed. She looked at her surroundings. It was a dark and damp cave. She looked for an exit but she found nothing due to the darkness of the cave. She heard footsteps and she pretended to sleep.

"The Jinchuuriki's not with them. What are we going to do now?" a voice, obviously Kisame's, asked.

She heard footsteps approaching her. Itachi grabbed her chin and she felt Itachi's stare upon her.

"I know you're awake, kunoichi." Itachi said.

Sakura didn't budge. Itachi frowned and walked away.

"I'm thinking of killing this pathetic kunoichi in front of them or vice versa." Itachi said.

Kisame agreed and claimed Neji to be his prey. He mentioned morbid things he'd do to Neji with his Samehada. Sakura's eyes snapped open. She saw Kisame smirking and Itachi keeping his cool.

"Ohayou…" Itachi mocked.

Sakura tried to get out of the chakra ropes. Itachi told her to behave like a god little girl because no matter what she does, she wouldn't be able to break free. Sakura cursed in her thoughts. She threw both the Akatsuki members a death glare. Kisame and Itachi then left the cave. Sakura tried to break free from the ropes once more. She put all her strength in it and she was finally freed from the ropes. Sakura limped and tried to find her way out. After many twists and turns, she found a door. She opened the door and cursed. Itachi was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, polishing his weapons. Sakura threw a kunai at Itachi. Itachi simply dodged it.

"You really think that you can defeat me with your current condition?" Itachi asked.

Itachi activated his Mangekyou and Sakura was once more under Itachi's sharingan. Itachi laid Sakura on his bed. Kisame came inside the room and saw Itachi very exhausted.

"You know that you should lessen the use of your eyes." Kisame said.

"Hn…"

xXx

Still far away from where Kisame and Itachi were, Team Kakashi minus Naruto and Sasuke plus Neji decided to rest for the night. Kakashi looked for something to eat. Sai searched for firewood and Neji set up camp. Kakashi and Sai returned and they had dinner. They discussed about their formation and how they think they could defeat Itachi and Kisame. After finalizing their plans, they decided to sleep.

xXx

Back in Konoha, Naruto went to Sasuke's house.

"We're gonna leave Konoha?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke hit Naruto and told him to shut up.

"I'm not just gonna sit here doing nothing while they fight Itachi. We'll go to where they are, kill Itachi and save Sakura." Sasuke said.

Naruto agreed to Sasuke's plan (for the first time). Sasuke told Naruto to get information from Jiraiya. Naruto nodded and headed to the door. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt.

"Don't make it too obvious, Naruto. Once Jiraiya finds out what we're up to, he'll tell Tsunade and we wouldn't be able to do our plan." Sasuke said.

"I'm no t that stupid, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Naruto went to the girls' bathing house and saw Jiraiya on the roof, "collecting information".

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya threw his telescope at Naruto and told him to pipe down. The girls saw Jiraiya, screamed and threw various bathing things at him. Jiraiya fell from the roof and ran away. Naruto followed the hermit.

"What do you need?" Jiraiya demanded.

"I'm going to train with Sasuke-teme. I need to know where Itachi is so I know whether I'm safe or not." Naruto said.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi's far from here." Jiraiya quickly answered.

Naruto did hand seals and his female version appeared.

"How far Ero-sennin?" Naruto teased.

Jiraiya experienced a severe case of nosebleed.

"In the Hidden Village of Grass." Jiraiya blurted out.

Naruto changed back to his normal self and ran back to the Uchiha district. Jiraiya slapped his forehead. He immediately told Tsunade about what happened. That night, Sasuke and Naruto were able to escape from Konoha's tight security and left for Grass.

xXx

Sakura was once more bound in chakra ropes, weak as ever. Kisame and Itachi were talking to each other at the far end of the room. Team Kakashi has infiltrated Itachi's place. They were cautious and made no noise as they searched for Sakura. Neji activated his byakugan. Neji led the way. They saw a door and slowly opened it. Kakashi saw Sakura in the middle of the room. Neji lost himself and ran to Sakura. Halfway to Sakura, Kisame appeared and slashed Neji. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Neji bleeding.

"Neji!" Sakura cried.

Sai blocked the Samehada as Kisame attempted to make another slash on Neji. Itachi appeared and placed a kunai near Sakura's neck.

"It seems you didn't understand my request, Kakashi-san." Itachi said.

"Gomen, but Naruto's kinda busy at the moment." Kakashi told him.

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector. Sharingan met sharingan. Sai battled with Kisame as Neji released Sakura from the ropes. Neji hugged her tightly.

"Do you really need to hug each other in this situation? Can't you do it later, ugly?" Sai asked as he brought his drawings to life.

Green chakra was emitted from Sakura's hand.

"Don't. You're low on chakra." Neji said.

Sakura poked Neji's wound. Neji cried in pain.

"See? It's painful. Let me heal you." Sakura told him.

Sakura began healing Neji. In the middle of the fight, Sasuke and Naruto came. Team Kakashi was surprised.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi ran to Naruto. Sasuke pushed Naruto away. Sasuke pulled out his sword of Kusanagi.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said.

Kakashi told Sai and Naruto to get out with Sakura. Naruto sternly disagreed. Neji grumbled and pressed a nerve on Naruto's nape. Naruto fainted and Sai caught him.

"Neji…" Sakura said.

"I'll help Kakashi and Sasuke." Neji told her.

Neji saw worry in Sakura's eyes. Neji kissed Sakura. Sai looked curious and at the same time disgusted.

"I love you." Neji said.

Sakura smiled. Neji told them to get out already. Sakura nodded. Sai carried Sakura on his back and dragged Naruto. Minutes passed, and then hours but the rest of Team Kakashi hasn't gotten out yet. Naruto was still unconscious, Sai was reading a book about human emotions and Sakura was regaining chakra while worrying about them. They suddenly heard a very loud explosion. They were surprised. Even Naruto woke up. Kakashi and Sasuke ran out.

"Where's Neji?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked back.

"He was right behind us…" Kakashi said.

Sakura cursed. Sai ran back in. After several minutes, he got out with a dying Neji. Sakura gasped and ran to his side.

"Itachi was…still alive. I had to…finish him…" Neji stuttered.

Neji coughed and spat out blood. Still with little chakra, Sakura healed Neji.

"Dammit Neji. Don't die on me." Sakura said.

Neji's heart rate began to slow down.

"Shit, no!" Sakura panicked.

Sakura or anybody else didn't know what to do. Sakura panicked even more and started to cry. Sakura remembered something but was thinking twice whether to use it or not. Sakura sighed and placed her hands on top of Neji. Kakashi stopped Sakura. Neji grabbed her hands.

"You… are not… going to transfer your life… to save me." Neji sternly said.

Sakura sobbed.

"I want to save you!" Sakura cried.

Neji shook his head. Neji's breathing and heart rate slowed. Neji forced a smile and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"I love you…" Neji said and breathed his last.

OWARI

A/N: I'm sorry for making Neji die. I know that you like it to end happily ever after, gomen. Tragedy's the field I'm excelling at. XDD


End file.
